Can You See Me?
by molliorra schiffer
Summary: ini sama sekali bukan cerita romantis


Will you find it?

Ini pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepalaku setelah mengupload fanfict.

* * *

Disclaimer : Yukito Ayatsuji and Hiro Kiyohara

Song by : Kyomu Densen-Ali Project (biar lebih enak saya translate ke bahasa Ingrris. Kalimat bercetak miring)

Poems by : Galih Pandu (dengan persetujuannya saya copas dari status fb. Kalimat bercetak miring berbahasa Indonesia)

Setting : Sesudah makan malam di penginapan. Latar canon, tapi fanfic ini sedikit AU.

_**Read and Review please….**_

* * *

**CAN YOU SEE ME?**

_By : Molliorra Schiffer_

_Get to your soul_

_Can you see me?_

_My wings and legs getting pulled_

_There is another me_

_That loves someone so much that hurts_

_Now tell me, what is real?_

Hari sepenuhnya telah merambat menuruni wajah malam. Menelan matahari dalam bohlam lampu redup di dinding-dinding lorong. Menerka apa yang kulakukan dengan sorot mata yang berlipat kali menyala darinya. Sorot ini untuk sebuah bola mata sayu di depan mataku. Iris yang jauh lebih redup dan lemah daripada yang kupancarkan, ataupun dari sinar lampu di lorong ini.

Hanya ada kami. Aku sengaja membuntutinya hingga ke depan kamarnya, kamar paling ujung di lantai dua. Sebuah keberuntungan mengenai letak kamar yang tidak mudah terjangkau oleh orang lain. Urusan kami, hanya kami yag boleh tahu.

Ia masih menatapku lekat, selekat aku menatapnya. Alasanku menggelarkan tatapan padanya amatlah jelas, sedang ia tak punya hak untuk berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

Mata itu,

Aku membencinya.

"Maafkan aku, ini adalah salahku,"katanya kemudian, memutar kejadian yang baru saja usai. Kejadian di ruang makan yang semakin membuatku terlihat bodoh di hadapan semua orang. Ini semua karenanya. Karenanya. Perempuan ini. Saat itu…

Kouichi-kun, Teshigawara, Mochizuki, dan perempuan bodoh itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang entah. Pembicaraan yang tidak sampai ke telingaku. Dari mimik muka mereka terpancar keseriusan. Jika saja harga diriku tidak setinggi ini, aku tentu akan dengan mudah ikut pembicaraan mereka. Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi pecundang yang pura-pura mengakrabi semuanya hanya untuk menekan rasa penasaran. Dan lagi, aku terlalu tidak ingin berdekatan dengan perempuan itu.

Semuanya yang telah berlalu membuat hatiku tertimbun kebencian. Karena siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Misaki Mei. Sama seperti nama kutukan itu, Misaki, perempuan ini benar-benar terkutuk. Firasatku berkata benar. Untuk hal yang bahkan dulunya tidak kuketahui, aku berhasil membuatnya menjadi orang yang tidak ada, yang dianggap tidak ada. Aku ingin sekali untuk meniadakannya. Jika saja semua ini berjalan lancar.

Setelah datang Kouichi-kun. Ah.. aku menyukainya, tapi wanita ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya memalingkan pandangan. Kurang ajar.

Lalu Teshigawara, Mochizuki, dan semuanya. Mengapa perlahan-lahan ia mampu mendekati semua orang? Kenapa dia tidak mati saja?

Dan kupikir, inilah saatnya. Saat semuanya berkumpul, aku bisa membunuhnya—membunuh eksistensinya.

"Apa aku bisa meminta waktu sebentar, Sensei?" aku berdiri tegap. Memotong seluruh pembicaraan.

Semua mata mengeja. Menatapku. Dan suapan nasi terhenti begitu saja di udara. Aku melanjutkan.

"Karena kita sedang bersama, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Apa tidak apa?"

Sebuah jawaban persetujuan dari Reiko-sensei.

"Sejak bulan Mei, kita tidak terlepas dari bencana. Bahkan bulan kemarin, Kubodera-sensei menjadi korban…

… Untuk memulai, ijinkan aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya sebagai Kepala Tindak Pencegahan Siswa. Sebagai tambahan, kupikir belum ada kejelasan tentang perjalanan ini akan menuntun kita ke sebuah solusi…

… Tapi aku percaya, Misaki-san membawa sebuah peran, untuk bertanggungjawab atas bencana yang kita hadapi sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Kouichi-kun bertanya spontan, seolah ada perasaan tidak terima atas apa-apa yang kuucapkan. Kouichi-kun, kenapa harus kau? Kenapa kau membelanya?

Gigiku gemeretak. Tubuhku memang lebih tahu hatiku daripada diriku sendiri.

Emosiku meninggi,"Jika Misaki menaati peraturan sebagai siswa yang tidak ada, aku yakin tidak ada yang mati.

"Tunggu! Yang terjadi tidak bisa dihindari," kali ini Teshigawara angkat bicara. Aku mendadak pusing. Kenapa orang-orang secara tiba-tiba membelanya? Bukankah saat diputuskan bahwa dia yang menajdi orang tidak ada saja tidak ada yang keberatan?

Aku membela diriku sendiri,"Benarkah? Jika saja dia tidak berhubungan dengan Sakakibara-kun, pencegahan ini akan berhasil."

"Tapi…,"

"Aku yakin orang pertama yang harus bertanggungjawab adalah Misaki-san."

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

_Jauhi dia. Buat dia tidak lagi berbicara dengan siapapun. Terlebih pada Kouichi-kun._ Jika saja kalimat itu bisa terungkapkan, namun hanya ini yang keluar dari mulutku," Permintaan maaf! Kita belum mendengar permintaan maaf darinya."

"Tidak ada gunanya," jawab perepuan itu frontal. Langsung tanpa jeda sedetikpun dari kalimatku. "Apakah permintaan maaf menghasilan sesuatu? Jika ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Misaki, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," lagi-lagi pembelaan dari Kouichi-kun. Lubang di dadaku semakin menganga. Kebencian itu mengakar.

Perempuan itu tak meghiraukan. Dari mulutnya mengalir rentetan kata tak berekspresi."Maafkan aku. Itu salahku."

"Bukan!"

"Hentikan!"

Suasana mendadak gaduh. Semuanya melawan. Mochizuki, Teshigawara, Kouichi-kun…

Aku semakin membencinya.

Ingatan tentang itu tidak bisa begitu saja lepas. Malah mengalir tanpa henti di sudut mataku yang memincing ke arah sosok di depanku itu.

"Apa aku perlu meminta maaf lagi, Izumi?"

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf semua yang mati akan kembali?"

"Kau yang memintaku seperti itu kan tadi? Kau sendiri tidak punya solusi lain."

"Kau itu salah, bodoh! Tapi kenapa seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang kau perbuat?"

"Kau yang bodoh! Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukaiku sedari awal." Sial. Ia balik menantangku, bahkan setelah amarahku meledak-ledak, ia masih saja sesantai ini. Benar-benar iblis. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi orang yang tidak ada? Kenapa aku?"

Mulut anak ini minta ditatar. Aku hampir tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan serius dengannya, tak kusangka mulutnya selihai ini merangkai perangkap.

"Kalau saja Sakakibara-kun tidak mendekatiku, kau takkan berreaksi seekstrim ini kan, Izumi?"

Aku terhenyak. Tak menyangkal kebenaran itu, tapi mulut itu seharusnya bukanlah yang mengatakannya.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Izumi. Permulaan insiden itu adalah April, bukan Mei. Kau salah besar jika menyalahkanku ataupun Sakakibara. Ah tidak, kau tidak akan menyalahkannya. Ya. Kau salah jika menyalahkanku."

"Apa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong.

"Tentang Sakakibara-kun, jangan libatkan aku dalam hal ini. Jika kau menyukainya, kau harus lebih pintar menggodanya."

Emosiku tumpah. Tidak lagi aku bisa menahan diri. Ada jiwa iblis yang tiba-tiba merasukiku, mendorong tanganku menampar pipinya yang tak sopan itu.

Plakk..

Ekspresinya kemudian tidak bisa terkatakan. Matanya membelalak, namun tidak tertuju pada titik manapun. Aku yang terkejut, sedetik kemudian, rasa sesal menyebar ke seluruh kapilaritas jaringan hati. Rasanya seperti telah memecahkan porselen rapuh hingga berkeping-keping.

Tapi ada yang lebih membuatku terkejut. Suara dari dalam speaker, suara yang kukenal. Melantunkan nada tegas setelah bunyi lengkingan mikrofon memekakan telinga.

"Ini pesan penting dari Kepala Tindak Pencegahan Siswa. Kaset yang kalian dengar adalah yang tertinggal lima belas tahun yang lalu, ketika malapetaka dapat dihentikan di tengah tahun,"suara Takako. Ya, ia yang berbicara di balik mikrofon itu.

Lalu terdengar suara seorang lelaki, menceritakan kisah-kisah masa lalunya tentang malapetaka tersebut. Semuanya terdengar normal, hingga kudengar kalimat mengejutkan ini,"Dan cara untuk menghentikan malapetaka adalah… Kirim dia kembali ke dalam kematian di mana dia berasal! Kirim yang mati ke dalam kematian! Itu adalah cara bagaimana menghentikan malapetaka yang telah dimulai."

Suara dalam kaset berhenti, Takako segera merebut kendalinya lagi, ia berkata penuh penekanan,"Ini adalah fakta! Dan orang yang mati tahun ini adalah… Misaki Mei!"

"Aku tahu ini karena dulu kita berdua berada di Sekolah Dasar yang sama dan mata kirinya utuh! Tapi sekarang dia kehilangan mata kirinya. Apa artinya ini?"

"Dia terlahir dengan tidak semurna. Misaki Mei yang kita kenal adalah palsu. Maka dari itu kita harus… MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Pernyataan yang efektif sekali membuat mulutku menganga lebar. Sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kupercaya. Dialah yang membawa malapetaka itu ke kelas kami. Namun entah mengapa, deretan kalimat itu membuatku tergerak, tersadar, dan semakin membenci Misaki, atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi, juga atas kematian kakakku.

Ini waktuku membalaskan dendam.

Kematian Yukari, Takabayashi, Nakao, Kubodera-sensei, dan semuanya!

Kembalikan yang mati ke dalam kematian!

Aku harus membunuhnya!

Kurasakan tanganku bergerak ringan, mencekik leher permpuan itu. Memojokkannya pada sisi pintu kamarnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Sebelah tanganya melawan cengeraman tanganku, tapi aku lebih kuat. Muka pucat itu perlahan memerah, tanda dari paru-paru yang kekurangan udara.

Pintu kamar terbuka, tak kusangka tangannya yang lain membuka kunci. Sunggh hal yang terlewatkan oleh pengamatanku. Lehernya terlepas dari cengekramanku, namun aku kembali memburunya.

Aku memegang senjata, sebuah pecahan kaca. aku mendapatkannya setelah terlebih dahulu memukul cermin yang tergantung di dinding, sengaja kupilih yang ukurannya paling besar. Ia tak meraih apapun sebagai alat perlawanan.

Mata bertemu mata, aku memburu, ekspresi datarnya sedikit berubah menjadi rona kengerian. Itu membuatku bersemangat. Aku mengejarnya, ia berlari. Aku mencengkeram tangannya, ia menahanku. Dan hampir saja pecahan kaca itu menggores pipinya, kekuatannya menjadi semakin hebat. Ia membalikkan keadaan, mendorongku, dan pecahan kaca itu terlepas.

Perkelahian di antara aku dan dia menjadi aksi dorong mendorong, sampai ia mendorongku ke arah kaca jendela kamar. Kami berdua terjatuh dengan pecahan kaca yang berhaburan di lantai dan tertancap pada tubuh kami. Darah segar mengalr deras dari kulit yang tersayat. Emosiku mencapai puncaknya.

Tubuhku bangkit dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang kupunya, meraih tubuh itu kembali. Ia terlihat kelelahan, itu tidak membuatku peduli. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah harus membunuhnya.

Aku mencekik kembali lehernya. Ia tidak menahan diri seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Kini ia melawan, balik mencekik leherku. Lagi-lagi kami saling meraih dan mendorong. Dan sisi balkon tidak dapat menahan tubuh kami. Dari lantai dua, tubuhku dan perempuan itu terjatuh dengan posisi yang serupa : kepala membentur lantai.

Darah merembes dari kepala perempuan itu, itu jelas terlihat. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat bagaimana keadaanku sendiri. Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak, sendi-sendiku mungkin mati, dan tidak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa untuk sekadar bersuara.

Yang kulihat kemudian tidak begitu jelas, samar-samar terlihat banyak orang mengerumuni kami. Suasana menjadi sangat berisik. Entah oleh siapa, seseorang membopongku menjauh. Namun dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sosok yang selalu kupanggil dalam hati, Kouichi-kun. Mencelos, luka di hatiku menganga lebar. Ia sedang memeluk tubuh permpuan itu, mengenggelamkannya dalam dekapan, meraung-raung memanggil namanya, melolong, menjerit dan menangis.

Kouichi-kun, tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Di sini? Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini? Kau tak melihat keberadaanku?

Panggil namaku sekali saja, Koichi-kun.

Lalu semuanya diam. Lalu semuanya menggelap. Aku tak mendengar apapun, aku tak melihat apapun.

_Setelahnya, kematian yang merenggut_

_Cintaku yang begini busuk_

_Dan malam-malam yang selalu membuatku lupa padamu_

_Duduklah di sebuah pagi,_

_Dengan damai, dengan damai_

* * *

Author's note : Pertama-tama saya mau memuji anime ini dulu. Buat saya pribadi, Another adalah anime yang WOW banget. Konflik yang dibangun keren sekali, ngga cuma tentang satu permasalahan, tapi beneran ruwet. Rebutan cowo, rebutan temen, salah paham, kutukan, bunuh-bunuhan, keluarga, horror, dll, diracik dengan sangat cantik dalam dua belas episode. Errrr. Woow.

Thanks to : Tidak terlepas dari siapa saya tahu anime ini, saya berterimakasih kepada facebook karena memberikan riwayat aktivitas penggunanya. Jadi saya bisa tahu temen fb saya komen di satu fanpage yang nanya tentang : Anime genre horror apa yang kamu suka. Temen saya jawab Another. Dan saya tidak meragukan seleranya. Ya. Begitulah.

Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa review ya!

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
